


keep it simple

by pavloviandogs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Relationship Study, aromantic asexual kageyama, i think it's more qp kagehina, panromantic asexual hinata, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloviandogs/pseuds/pavloviandogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 2 am. </p><p>"Hinata what are we?"</p><p>Hinata looked up, puzzled expression shifting into an amused smile. Kageyama was looking straight ahead, staring at the now blank television screen, a soft frown on his face.</p><p>“We are teammates, of course!"</p><p>And that’s that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep it simple

**Author's Note:**

> i did an all nighter for this fic?? wow. this fic is dedicated to [my friend](http://tobiokageyams.tumblr.com/) because of their almost daily talks of qp kagehina and headcanons. they inspired me and this is the outcome.  
> Enjoy!

 

They don’t think too much about it. 

 

It had always been the small things that mattered the most anyway. 

 

(Kisses on cheeks, hugs, holding hands on the way home, weekends spent at each other’s house watching shitty TV shows.)

 

There never really was a “first time” for them. There was no Big Incident that enlightened them. Nothing dramatic, nothing major, nothing big. 

 

(Ironic, really, for they were a tornado and a thunderstorm. One, with his excited exclamations and exuberant hand gestures, fierce eyes and wild hair, always full of energy; a tornado. Another, with a frown like dark clouds gathering on a Monday morning, with natural talent that shook and made even the strongest doubt, and a certain fragility that’s as piercing as lightning; a thunderstorm. Both were forces of nature. Strong, loud, destructive, impressive. Together they are tsunami warnings and earthquake alarms.)

 

But in the end, a tornado dies down and a thunderstorm subsides, and all that’s left is peace. 

 

They can simultaneously trigger and find peace in each other. 

 

_(Tornadoes don't just pop into existence. They develop from thunderstorms.)_

 

* * *

 

The first time they successfully pull off a new attack they had been practising for months against an opponent, shouts of “good job!” and “one more time!” echo around the court. Stomping from the bench, stomping from the stands. 

 

They yell too, with happiness and pride flooding through their entire being. Kageyama gives an awkward high five, followed by a hasty kiss. They move on. 

 

The opposition team is suddenly very quiet, staring at the duo with wide eyes. Whispers soon engulf the court, “What? They are dating?!” and “Did they just kiss?”. The low murmur of curiosity didn’t seem to stop till Tanaka put on his best punk face and yelled at the crowd. 

 

(They don’t care though, they aren’t dating.) 

 

* * *

  

They were bombarded by questions the first time the team saw them holding hands. 

 

“You guys are dating? "

 

“CONGRATULATIONS!"

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US? WE SHOULD CELEBRATE RIGHT NOW."

 

This leaves them equally distressed and confused. 

 

Hinata, of course, was the first to respond, characteristically in half-screams and hand gestures, “D-dating? Me? Kageyama? Why would we be dating? That’s ridiculous. Me. And. Him?"

 

Kageyama stayed silent, letting Hinata do the explaining, and after much frowning and contemplation, asked, “What is dating?"

 

It took the team a while to understand.

 

* * *

 

After losing to Seijou, Hinata found Kageyama sitting in the clubroom, elbows resting on his knees, and his forehead resting on his knuckles. A frown creased his face. 

 

“What did I do wrong,” he asks, as he turned to face Hinata, lightning in his eyes. They say that lightning was the megawatt smile of nature, but whoever said it failed to mention the gigawatts of terror and destruction it could unleash. “Were my tosses not accurate enough? Tell me how I can improve. I want to-“ 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama stopped himself there, for ghosts of his past threatened to come back and haunt him again. 

 

_(King of the Court… A selfish player…)_

Hinata was never afraid of thunderstorms. 

 

“You did the best you could! We practised everyday for that match. Stop blaming yourself! Remember you have a whole team behind you, to fight with you. Stop feeling so bad about yourself, it’s not going to change the result!"

 

Kageyama stands up, eyes overflowing with frustration, thunder as a voice, “Why are you not affected by the turn out? We could’ve won. We could’ve won… We should’ve won."

 

There was silence in the clubroom now.

 

 

If Kageyama Tobio was a thunderstorm, Hinata Shouyou was a tornado. 

 

_(Tornadoes don't just pop into existence -- they develop out of thunderstorms.)_  

 

 

_“_ You think I’m not upset as well? Of course I’m angry. We practised so hard, all those times we stayed back to practise, it’s so unfair. But regretting is not going to get us anywhere.” 

 

Hinata had a tornado in his heart, consuming, whirling, spinning, “The only people who remain on the court are the winners and the strong, you told me that before. We can get stronger, Tobio."

 

Storms give tornados strength, but in the end, tornados only exist because of storms. 

 

* * *

 

It is 2am and they had just finished watching a rerun of tv series that featured zombies and aliens. Somewhere through the show, Hinata had ended up on lying Kageyama’s lap. A gentle hand cards through his bright orange hair. 

 

“Hinata, what are we?"

 

Hinata looked up, puzzled expression shifting into an amused smile. Kageyama was looking straight ahead, staring at the now blank television screen, a soft frown on his face. This was his thinking-really-hard-and-I-can’t-find-an-answer face. The I-want-a-serious-answer-face.

 

So a serious answer he gets.

 

“We are teammates."

 

And that’s that.

 

* * *

 

The walk home after winning a match is quiet. The peaceful, precious kind of ethereal quiet that makes them want to protect it,  to make it last forever. Both of them coming down from an adrenaline rush, contemplating the attacks and moves they made in the game. Street lamps casting shadows on the path they walk home on. The cold night air makes them shiver and seek warmth from their school jackets. 

 

“I think Mr. Ten Feet Tall could’ve blocked me better if he tilted his hands down a bit more,” Hinata said quietly, already taking note of how he could’ve been blocked once again. Whoever said that Hinata Shouyou was frivolous had obviously never seen him like this.

 

“Don’t tell him that,” Kageyama responded, interlocking his fingers with Hinata’s. “Your spikes were really good today. Keep it up.” 

 

Hinata’s face lights up, brighter than the street lamps that illuminated their faces, brighter than the moon and stars above them. He hums and absentmindedly swings their hands, a renewed bounce to his step.  

 

“That’s Orion’s belt.”

 

Hinata pointed up to a constellation of three stars in a linear formation. “The star in the middle is more than a thousand light years away from us and more than 300,000 times brighter than the sun, you know! It’s called Alnilam! Imagine that, Kageyama, imagine something that could be brighter than the sun. Amazing, right…"

 

(Kageyama didn’t need to imagine anything)

 

Hinata’s eyes held the luminosity of a hundred Alnilam’s, and as he continued on about the other two stars, Kageyama figured that it’s these kinds of nights that he liked best. 

 

* * *

 

“Tobio… You are my best friend.” 

 

* * *

 

“I dreamt of us,” Hinata said one night, his hands around Kageyama’s waist, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. “I dreamt that won Nationals. Out of all the schools in Japan, we were the ones to make it.” 

 

Kageyama’s heart beat resembled a rolling thunder. 

 

“We had gold medals… And you were smiling. Amazing, right, Tobio? You, smiling,” Hinata giggled, “I also dreamt that, in our future lives, we’ll still find each other. We may not be playing volleyball… We could be musicians! Or, like, pork buns!"

 

Hinata giggled again, shutting his eyes, still sleepy, still at peace. 

 

Kageyama doesn’t know if there will be future lives, or if they would be able to find each other again. In thousands of years, would they still be together? He doesn’t know. 

 

But as he drifts off to sleep, with his limbs tangled with Hinata’s, he figures that, should there be such thing as future lives, so long as they are together, he wouldn’t mind at all. 

 

_(Tornadoes don't just pop into existence -- they develop out of thunderstorms.)_

_((“So long as I’m here, you will be invincible.”))_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that it wasn't too ooc...  
> i spent, like, 2 days, trying to decide what to name my fic. in the end, i couldnt even think of an original title and got one from a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Locap98B6-U) instead. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
